What's A Rat to do?
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: After ending, Kyo and Tohru get closer and closer, especially when Kyo finds a discarded letter Tohru wrote to him. Yuki though has deep feelings for her too. But what can he do? How can he tell without hurting her, now that her and Kyo have gotten togeth
1. The Letter

Tohru scribbled down on a piece on paper. She was trying to write a letter....to Kyo. She wanted to tell him just how she felt. How much she needed him. She reread her paper then crinkled it up.  
  
"It's not good enough! I just can't get it write." Tohru said sadly. She needed to write down her feelings for him. She was afraid to tell him person, but maybe she could do it through letters. She threw the wad of paper towards the trash basket, missing it by two feet. She was too tired to get up and pick it up, which was unusual for her. Instead she just slowly got up out of her seat and when to sit on her bed. With a sigh she got under the covers and fell asleep.  
  
Kyo peeked into Tohru's room. He had been watching her for a while. He was worried about her. Being careful not to wake her, he slowly slipped into the room and over to her desk. Curiously he bent and picked up the discarded paper, unwrapped it and slowly read it.  
  
~"Dear Kyo,  
  
You're not a monster to me. I care for you truly, deep inside my heart. I can't breathe when I look at you because I love you so much. I would love you even if I had to die for it. When I look at you I know you are the one. You are the one I want to spend forever with. I love all of you, every part of who you are, every form.  
  
When I look into your haunted eyes I see the hurt there. I just want to wash that all away so you can be happy. Your every breath is precious to me, every second you live I feel happy. I love you so much that it rips me apart. I want to be with you forever, for every second of my life I want to be with you.  
  
I want to touch your face. I want to feel your warmth. But most of all I want you to be happy....forever.  
  
Right now I am crying for you. I'm crying because love hurts you sometimes. I see you so miserable and it hurts. In a way I love the pain, because it is my love for you that fuels it.  
  
But then again I am so happy when I am around you. Your presence, your smell, they are intoxicating. I just want to sit there and soak it all up. Your voice it enthralls me, it intrigues me........"~  
  
Kyo's heart beat faster and faster as he read over the letter. He started to shake, the paper slipping from his hands.  
  
"She loves me..." Kyo whispered quietly to himself. He felt so happy, so relieved, so so.......  
  
Without thinking Kyo walked over to where Tohru was sleeping soundly in her bed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. Kyo's heart raced as he reached out a finger and slowly traced the features of her face.  
  
Tohru felt a slight touch on her face and slowly she opened her eyes. Kyo was standing over her, a finger tracing over her lips.  
  
"Kyo?" She whispered, wondering what he was doing here in the middle of the night.  
  
"Tohru, I love you too. I want to spend forever with you too." He said a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.  
  
Tohru was stunned. Then she realized that he must of read the letter. She scolded herself for not cleaning that up right away. But then again maybe it was a good thing she hadn't.  
  
Tohru sat up so that she was facing him. There were tears in her eyes. "I didn't know how to tell you....I was scared..." Tohru said trying to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Kyo brushed the tears softly off her face, making Tohru feel lightheaded. His touch was even better than she had imagined.  
  
"I was scared too, but now....I can admit my feelings...I love you so much.....Tohru..." As he spoke her name he slowly reached down and pulled her face towards his. Cautiously he placed his lips over hers and kissed her.  
  
All Tohru could think of was Kyo's lips on hers, his sweet presence enveloping her, his arms slowly moving to caress her face and neck. He was careful not to hug her, but never in his life did he want to hold her more though.  
  
Yuki stood silently in the hallway, watching Kyo and Tohru. He face fell as he saw Kyo lean over and kiss her. He had never lost to Kyo before; he had always beaten Kyo at everything, but this. The thing that made him the angriest was that this was the one thing that he cared about most. Tohru meant so much to him, she was so special. He loved her so much. Slowly Yuki turned away. He couldn't bear to watch Kyo touch her. It made him sick. He quickly ran downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
He poured himself a glass of water and sipped it while leaning against the wall. It had been two weeks since the episode with Kyo in his monster form, and Yuki had hoped that things would stay the same between them. But his prayers had not been answered. Kyo and Tohru had just been getting closer and closer.  
  
Shigure yawned as he woke up. It was still really dark outside. He glanced over at the clock. It read: 12:39. He stretched his arms and pulled away the covers. He paused for a second when he thought he heard the sound of someone walking past his room. He quickly got out of bed just fast enough to see Yuki disappear down the stairs.  
  
"Oh...It's just Yuki." Shigure said sleepily. Then he froze when he heard some noises coming from Tohru's room. Silently he crept over to it and peeked through the door. Shigure almost choked when he saw Kyo and Tohru kissing passionately. Then he remembered that Yuki was awake too. If he had seen them.....  
  
Yuki looked up at the sounds of footsteps. He was relieved to find that it was only Shigure.  
  
"Shigure, what are you doing up at this hour?" Yuki asked, trying to forget what he had just witnessed.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Shigure replied.  
  
Yuki said nothing else, simply stared into space.  
  
"Is there something on your mind, Yuki?" Shigure said.  
  
Yuki simply shook his head. Tohru was something he did not want to discuss with his older cousin.  
  
Shigure started humming to himself. He wasn't going to force Yuki to talk to him. He just wanted him to know he was there for him if he needed it.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going back to bed. You should too, Yuki. You have school tomorrow." With those last words he went back up to his bed.  
  
Kyo couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled her whole body against him, embracing her as he continued to kiss her. After a second he changed into his cat form, but Tohru didn't mind. She simply held him in her arms. Purring, Kyo curled up in her arms, and they both fell fast asleep.  
  
Shigure woke the next morning and went down to the kitchen to find that Yuki was still there leaning against the wall. He looked dead tired and his whole body was shaking from weakness.  
  
"Yuki, did you get any sleep last night?!?" Shigure said, going over to the boy, worried.  
  
Yuki feebly shook his head. Shigure supported Yuki, and brought him back up to his room.  
  
"Yuki, I want you to get some sleep. Forget about school today."  
  
Shigure, acting for once as the responsible 'adult' covered Yuki up with the blanket, despite Yuki's protest. As soon as Yuki's head touched the pillow he fell fast asleep. 


	2. Getting Closer

Tohru woke at the sound of her alarm clock going off. Quickly she opened her eyes. She smiled when she realized that Kyo was still curled up in her arms. Slowly she shook him awake. "Kyo, we have to get up now."  
  
Kyo opened one of his cat's eyes and hissed at her. "Do I have to get up, it's so comfortable."  
  
Tohru just leaned down and kissed him on the head. "We need to go to school."  
  
" I don't give a damn about school though." Kyo said, sulkily.  
  
Tohru smiled and lifted him off her. She gathered up his clothes and put them along with the kitty Kyo in his room, where he could change back and get dressed.  
  
Tohru quickly pulled on her uniform and ran downstairs so that she could get a head start on breakfast. She was going to make something special for everyone because she was so happy.  
  
As Tohru served breakfast she wondered where Yuki was, but her attention was sidetracked as Kyo walked into the kitchen. They looked at each other and blushed slightly remembering last night.  
  
Shigure watched the exchange silently. Then he spoke up. "Tohru, I think you would want to know, Yuki will not be going school today. He didn't sleep well last night so I thought it best he sleep some more."  
  
Tohru instantly became worried. "That's terrible. Is he going to be ok? Maybe I should bring him some breakfast.."  
  
Shigure shook his hand and waved her to continue eating her breakfast.  
  
"No no no, I can take care of him. If you don't hurry up you'll be late for school."  
  
Kyo and Tohru walked silently together on the way to school. Shyly Kyo reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. She smiled up at him and his heart melted.  
  
"Tohru, things don't have to change, if you don't want them to. We can be just friends. I can handle it." Even as Kyo said that he knew it wasn't true, but he wanted her to be happy no matter what.  
  
"No, Kyo. I want things to change..I want to be closer to you." Tohru said. Kyo felt such happiness in his heart. It was exactly what he needed to hear.  
  
Kyo spent the whole day in school lost in thoughts about Tohru. He didn't even bother to look when the teachers called his name.  
  
"Sohma! Kyo Sohma? Hello?! Kyo? Do you know the answer to the question?"  
  
Kyo looked up at the teacher, and glared. The teacher sighed and continued on with the lesson. Kyo glanced over to where Tohru was sitting in her seat, focusing on what the teacher was saying. His face softened and he smiled as he watched her.  
  
Hana instantly felt something. She looked at Kyo and then over at Tohru. The signals were telling her that something must have happened between them.  
  
Yuki slept most of the day. He awoke when he heard the sounds of Tohru and Kyo returning home. Yuki closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep when Tohru came up to his room.  
  
Tohru sighed and looked in at the sleeping Yuki. "Do you think he's going to be ok?" She said quietly to Kyo who was standing next to her. Kyo put a hand on her head and pulled her away from the door. "That damn rat's gonna be fine. Don't worry about him."  
  
Shigure left the house later to go see Hatori. He entered Hatori's office to see that Kazuma was there too.  
  
"Oh, Shigure. What are you doing here?" Hatori said as he turned to look at him.  
  
Shigure smiled. "I have some news..about Kyo."  
  
Kazuma who had been sitting quietly in the corner, stood up at the mention of Kyo's name. "What is it Shigure? What happened to Kyo?" Kazuma said urgently.  
  
Shigure grinned and sat down in a chair. "Well it seems that Tohru and Kyo are getting closer..really close." He explained to them what he had witnessed last night. The three adults sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"As soon as I saw him smile at her, I knew they were meant for each other." Kazuma said quietly.  
  
Tohru was happily making dinner when she heard a knock at the door. She was right in the middle of making some riceballs so she called for Kyo. "Kyo will you get the door please?"  
  
Kyo grumbled, but got up from where he had been sitting watching Tohru. He opened the door to see that Uo and Hana were outside.  
  
"Hello, orange-top, we're here to see Tohru, so let us in." Uo said a grin on her face.  
  
Kyo scowled. These people may be Tohru's friends, but that didn't mean he had to like them. He stepped aside and both girls entered the house.  
  
Tohru finished making the riceballs as soon as Uo and Hana walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Uo! Hana! What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Hana walked up to her friend. "I need to speak to privately." Tohru nodded.  
  
Uo decided that she would have a little talk with Kyo. She walked through the house looking for him till she found him sitting and watching tv.  
  
He looked up at her when she approached. "What do want, Yankee!?" He said, annoyed. Why wouldn't Tohru's friends just leave him alone?  
  
Uo pulled him up by his collar so that he was standing. "I need to talk to you about Tohru." She said.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" He said as he ripped himself out of her grasp.  
  
Uo continued with confidence. "I know something happened between you and Tohru. I just want to warn you that if you do anything to hurt her, you'll be in big trouble."  
  
Kyo scowled. "Why would I hurt her!?" The last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt her. He loved her so much, he would do anything to make her happy. But he couldn't tell Uo that.  
  
Tohru looked at her friend, wondering what it could be that she wanted.  
  
Then Hana spoke. "Has something changed between you and Kyo? I sense something is different."  
  
Tohru blushed. Was it really that obvious? "Kind of.." She mumbled, not knowing how she could explain or if she should.  
  
Hana nodded. "Be careful Tohru. I should have told you this before, but I did not have the heart. There are many dark clouds hanging around his heart. I fear he can never truly love you while they exist. Please, Tohru. Be careful."  
  
Uo came back into the room then, followed by an angry Kyo. Tohru instantly felt her heart beat faster at the sight of Kyo, but she tried to calm herself. She didn't want to worry her friends.  
  
"I have an idea! Let's all eat together, the food is almost done."  
  
Hana smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." 


	3. Obvious Questions

So everyone was sitting around the table eating the wonderful food Tohru had made. Even Yuki had come down from his bedroom. Tohru had made a big fuss over him, but he had told her that he was perfectly fine.  
  
There was great tension in the room when they began to eat. Kyo and Yuki kept throwing angry glances at one another. Tohru noticed their behavior and became very worried.  
  
"So, Tohru, did you hear about the school dance that's happening two weeks from this Friday? It's supposed to be a real big event with fancy dresses and everything." Hana said slyly, glancing over at Yuki and Kyo.  
  
Yuki's eyes widened slightly from anger, and Kyo turned slightly pink for some strange reason.  
  
Tohru shook her head. "That's sounds so fun. I wish that I could go to a dance like that." she said sadly.  
  
"Why wouldn't you go, Tohru?" Uo asked, confused by her friend.  
  
Tohru blushed. "I don't deserve something like that. I have a lot of work to do...and besides I don't think anyone would want to go with me."  
  
Uo grinned and glanced at Kyo and Yuki. "That's not true. I think you should go. Besides I can think of two people right now who would be dying to ask you to the dance. "  
  
Kyo blushed heavily, pushed his bowl away gruffly, and walked angrily from the room. Yuki watched him leave, a look of sadness and anger on his face. He turned back to look and Tohru and his heart melted looking at her face. How was it fair that Kyo got her? Why did things have to be like this?  
  
Tohru stared after Kyo, worried, and did not notice Yuki's eyes watching her. "I hope Kyo's not mad at me. I hope I didn't say or do anything to make him upset again."  
  
Yuki sighed heavily. It was just like her to be worried that she had upset other people. He personally, didn't know how she could upset anyone. Kyo was lucky to have someone who truly cared for him. Deep down in his heart, he knew that Kyo needed Tohru more than he did. That was what hurt him the most.  
  
It was later that evening and Tohru was sitting in her room staring at the picture of her mother. She was smiling softly even though she was worried about Yuki. He had been acting so strange recently. She hoped it was nothing she was doing.  
  
"Oh mom, I'm worried for him..." she whispered softly. Her thoughts were interrupted though by a light knock on the door. She quickly sat up, her long brown hair swinging.  
  
"Who is it? Come in!" she said quickly. The door creaked open to reveal Kyo's scowling face.  
  
"Kyo! What are you doing here?" She asked brightly glad to see him again. Kyo blushed and bowed his head so that his bangs fell over his eyes and hid his face.  
  
"I wanted....to ask you something..." he said quietly as he closed the door behind him with a soft creak.  
  
Tohru looked expectantly up at him. "Yes? What was it? You can ask anything of me!" she said brightly.  
  
Kyo blushed even deeper as he stared into her soft innocent blue eyes. "Ah.....er....I mean.......you know...." He began pulling at the collar of his shirt nervously and shuffling his feet.  
  
Tohru continued to look at him with the same expectant gaze, completely oblivious to his discomfort. "Yes, Kyo?"  
  
Kyo closed his eyes angrily. "Damn it...umm......you know that......dance thingy.......at our school?" he asked fiercely his hands balling into fists.  
  
"Oh yeah! The dance, did you need to know when it is? I can't remember...umm....let me see....what did Uo say—"she began still oblivious to everything.  
  
"NO! It's not that....I just..." Kyo interrupted trying his hardest to say those few words that would grant him the happiest night of his life. "DAMN IT! WILL YOU GO WITH ME TO THE DANCE?!" He yelled angrily. He closed his eyes in shame. He hadn't meant for it to come out quite like that.  
  
Tohru looked at him speechless. "You....mean.....go with the dance.....with you?" she questioned nervously her hands suddenly clenching together tightly.  
  
"Yeah..." he said as he sighed and slumped against the wall dejectedly.  
  
"I'd love to!" She said suddenly, her blues eyes getting bright.  
  
Kyo blushed slightly and sighed. "....um......" he muttered not knowing what he was supposed to say now, but luckily Tohru took control of the conversation.  
  
"This is going to be so great Kyo! I mean, my first date ever!" she said excitedly as she grabbed onto his hand.  
  
Kyo shifted nervously. "It's not all that great. I mean its just a damn dance. ." he said quietly trying to cover up his embarrassment.  
  
Outside in the hallway Yuki stood frozen, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and his head hung low. 'Why does this hurt so much?' he thought to himself as he clenched his hand against his chest and sighed. 'I can't face him....I can't face Kyo anymore....It's not fair....'  
  
Yuki walked to his room and slammed the door behind him and plopped down onto his bed. "I can't let this happen.....I just can't..." he muttered to himself before he fell into a troubled sleep. 


End file.
